More Than Two Hours
by Chiiuu
Summary: Sebuah bayangan muncul dalam pikiran Shirota. Aiba chan-nya. Hirokinya. Telanjang dan basah. Hanya beberapa meter jauhnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolak? (Shirota Yuu x Aiba Hiroki. PornWithoutPlot. BoyxBoy. Rate M)


Ditulis berdasarkan fakta Aiba Hiroki yang kesekian :  
 _Aiba Hiroki biasa menghabiskan waktu dua jam saat mandi._

Didedikasikan untuk ulangtahun Shirota Yuu yang ke 31.

.

.

.

.

.

 **More Than Two Hours**

By Chiiuu

Pairing : ShiroAi (Shirota Yuu x Aiba Hiroki)

Desclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, tapi mereka saling memiliki LOL

Rate : **M**

Warning : **Porn Without Plot, Boy x Boy**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara air dari pancuran membangunkan Shirota. Geraman pipa air mengganggu tidurnya. Dia membuka mata, memicing sedikit ke arah cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari sela-sela kerai jendela.

Sebuah bayangan muncul dalam pikirannya.

Aiba chan-nya. Hirokinya. Telanjang dan basah. Hanya beberapa meter jauhnya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolak?

Terutama karena Shirota sudah bangun dari mimpinya. Dia telah bermimpi. Di sana, mulut Aiba chan menyusuri bagian tubuhnya.

Itu mimpi yang indah. Lebih dari fantastis.

Dia perlahan bangkit, merenggangkan tubuh lalu berjalan menuju satu-satunya orang yang dia inginkan, tanpa perlu memperdulikan tubuhnya yang tak berpakaian.

Shirota membuka pintu kamar mandi dan udara panas menerpanya. Uap melayang-layang di udara, ringan dan bergerak perlahan. Dia bisa melihat Aiba melalui pintu kaca di bilik pancuran. Dia mendapatkan pemandangan luar biasa yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh Aiba ketika pemuda ramping itu berdiri di bawah semburan air. Shirota melihat lekuk pinggangnya. Lekuk pinggang yang begitu dia kenal. Shirota sudah terlalu sering mendekap pinggang itu saat menarik tubuh Aiba ke pelukannya. Shirota melihat bokongnya. Bokong yang membuatnya merasa begitu beruntung. Shirota berani bertaruh hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa dengan tubuh Aiba yang begitu kurus, dia punya bokong yang begitu sempurna dengan bentuk seperti jantung hati ─yang sering menyiksa mimpinya dan membuatnya bergairah dengan begitu mudah. _Sialan_. Pandangannya mengikuti garis punggung Aiba yang mulus, lalu berpindah ke rambutnya yang basah─

Shirota berdeham.

Lalu berdehem lagi, lebih keras.

Aiba mengacuhkannya. Shirota tahu, bahwa Aiba hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

Shirota selalu bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan ─seperti sekarang. Dia membuka pintu kaca itu dan melangkah maju, masuk ke bawah pancuran bersama Aiba.

"Apa kau tidak ingin aku bergabung?" Shirota memeluk Aiba dari belakang, membuat Aiba gagal membalikkan tubuh untuk menyemburkan serentet omelan. Butuh beberapa detik agar Shirota menyadari ruangan di dalam pancuran itu tidak cukup untuk menampung dua orang. Namun, dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya perlu memeluk Aiba lebih erat, membuat tubuh mereka merapat dan persoalan tentang ruangan sempit itu bisa terselesaikan.

"De…dengarkan aku…" Aiba berkata pelan, nyaris berbisik. "Untuk kali ini saja bisakah kita─"

Shirota memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada garis bahu kekasihnya, membuat Aiba bergerak tidak nyaman. Malu. Salah tingkah.

Seberapa seringpun dia melakukannya, hal itu selalu bisa membuat Shirota terhibur.

Aiba masih berusaha menghindar sambil mengatakan berbagai alasan agar –untuk pagi ini saja- Shirota mau melepaskannya.

Kali ini Shirota yang berpura-pura tuli. Dia masih tetap memberikan kecupannya, bibirnya menyusuri kulit Aiba, naik ke atas sampai leher dan rahangnya. Apakah Shirota sudah pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukai potongan rambut Aiba di tahun-tahun terakhir ini? Dengan rambut seperti itu, Shirota bisa lebih sering melihat bagian leher Aiba yang terekspos.

Saat Shirota menemukan bibir Aiba, dia menciumnya. Kali ini dia melakukannya tanpa terburu-buru. Mereka besentuhan dengan perlahan. Begitu lembut sampai Aiba tidak bisa menolaknya. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tidak ada hasrat yang meledak-ledak. Gairah itu tetap ada, tetapi lebih bersahaja. Lemah lembut.

Shirota makin menghimpitnya. Dia menyapukan lidahnya di bibir tipisnya, menikmati erangan pemuda yang baru saja menginjak umur 29 tahun itu. Dan yang paling utama adalah hal luar biasa yang dilakukan Aiba dengan napasnya yang terengah, suaranya yang merintih, dan pandangan mata yang memancarkan sesuatu –sesuatu yang sama seperti yang Shirota rasakan saat ini.

Nafsu dan gairah.

Perasaan itu semakin memuncak. Kenikmatan semakin bertambah ketika Shirota menyentuhnya –menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh Aiba.

Aiba sedikit tertawa, karena rasa geli yang aneh. "S-shirota…" dan kemudian dia mendesah, karena nikmat.

Shirota melepaskan ciumannya, membalikkan tubuh Aiba dan membuat mereka berhadapan. Aiba tak butuh waktu banyak untuk memeluknya, dia berjinjit untuk kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Shirota tersenyum. Senyuman karena dia tahu bahwa mereka akan melakukannya lagi.

Mereka akan bercinta lagi.

Di kamar mandi. Lebih dari dua jam.

.

.

.

End


End file.
